


A Dragon Worth Fighting For

by DragonDrawer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon/Princess AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDrawer/pseuds/DragonDrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons!AU  -  (One-shots)</p><p>The land of Paris has been ravaged from dragon attacks for centuries. When one twice as large the others appears in the sky, the others seem to vanish. Most would cheer, except for the fact that the new dragon is found destroying nearly everything he touches. </p><p>Everything, that is, except a certain, blue-haired princess. </p><p>(Rated T to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be out-of-order ONE-SHOTS! I don't have the motivation to write them in order yet. Some may have seen these on tumblr, if they happen to follow me... which I doubt.
> 
> ENJOY 
> 
> Summary of chapter: The Princess is caught by a group of bandits and has her first encounter with the infamous Char Noir.

"Don't touch me!"

The shady man patted his friends' shoulders. "Seems like we have ourselves a feisty one, my brothers. Let's say we rough her up a bit."

No matter how much Marinette fought off each approaching hand, another would take its place. "I-I'm warning you!" But this only prompted them to test their luck further. "Please-"

 _This is it_. _Exactly what my parents tried to warn me about. I hope they don't think any less of me._

The mens' dirty hands were getting more and more intrusive as time went on. One of the men's lips were sucking on her neck as well. She sat there helpless and hopeless.

"Think she's ready for the main event?" One teased eerily, getting two agreements sent back at him. Just as one went to grab for her blouse, an impossibly loud rumbling stopped them all in their tracks. Marinette dared to take a peek after she realized all of the men had stepped away from her.

No more than 30 feet away from them there was a large, black shadow. It was bigger than any animal Marinette had ever seen, and it still barely made a sound as it glided closer, still hiding behind the undergrowth enough to keep itself hidden.

The group of men in front of her didn't move. They could only watch as the mysterious creature grew closer and started emitting a low growl that sounded ominously in the air. When the men still didn't move, the beast finally came out into the open, revealing itself to be a dragon. A pretty _infamous_ one at that.

_Chat Noir_

The singular claws on his wings could be seen first, and then his nose. The dark reptilian scales on his head reflected the light, and the spines jutting out of his backside shone in the moonlight. A faint swishing could be heard from behind him. It took Marinette a second to realize it was his tail angrily lashing against the ground.

As if the sheer size of him wasn't enough, his striking emerald eyes bore into you as if you were nothing but an insignificant ant that had no purpose being in his presence.

"L-l-let's get out of here!!" The three bandits scrambled away as fast as they could, pushing Marinette over into the dirt in the process.

The moment she hit the ground, a vicious snarl ripped through the dragon's teeth. She cowered away from the sound, and curled into herself in hopes of appearing as small as possible.

The men that had left her were long gone by the time the growling had finally stopped. Even so, Marinette stayed where she was. Just when she thought the dragon had left her as well, she felt his warm breath just behind her head.

Holding her own breath, she prayed she wouldn't get eaten today. There were too many things she wanted to do with her life; too many people that would miss her.

Instead of opening his mouth, Chat Noir hovered over her, as if he was merely curious. Marinette's tear-stained eyes stared into his, and something between them made both parties second-guess themselves.

Before the princess could even think to move, the dragon had already opened his wings to take off. Just as she was about to believe he had actually let her go, his back claws wrapped around her middle. She couldn't stop the scream that tore itself up her throat when Chat Noir pushed himself into the cold night air; herself along with him.

Marinette was terrified. The ground was hundreds of feet below her by now, and she dare not look above her. The black dragon still had traces of a snarl, and although it wasn't watching her with those hate-filled eyes, she refused to even glance up. And even if she'd wanted to, she passed out before she could, making the world around her go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes notice of something her captor seems to try and hide

It was about a week into Marinette's 'kidnapping' that she started noticing how much the metal chains hindered the dragon. He might've been careful not to show it anywhere around her, but the moment he was out of her sight, he started limping.

The princess noticed how his neck was always lowered more than it should be, and how he winced ever-so-subtlety whenever his ankles rubbed against one another.

Marinette eventually gained enough courage to get close enough to get a better look. And indeed, both his neck and legs had dried blood, indicating that there were open wounds underneath them. Or at least there _were_ at some point in time.

_Who did that to you?_

She could only imagine how he must've been treated, wherever it may have been. Dragon's weren't meant to be caged. Everyone knew that, but it didn't stop some from trying. It was rare for one of the creatures to be captured successfully, and by the looks of it, Chat was one of the unlucky ones.

Marinette rested one of her hands on his outer thigh, and trailed down until she reached the massive chain. The dragon didn't seem to be paying her any attention as she inspected the metal more closely.

It was so tightly wound around Chat's leg, she found it surprising that the blood flow hadn't been cut off. Unless it _was_ , in which case, the dragon was in constant pain.

Getting daring, Marinette stood shakily and edged closer to the one on his neck, making sure to keep her hand on him the whole time. The large reptile's only reaction was moving his wing out of her way. Just as she could've predicted, the chain on his neck was crusted with blood as well.

 _How long have you had to wear these?_ She wanted to ask.

Instead, she said, "Sorry."

There wasn't a response from the dragon aside from the long, hollow whine.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. "I'm sorry humans ever hurt you. I promise... I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

This time, Chat curled his body to encircle her. He might not have a voice, but it was still his version of a thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is reunited with her parents after being with Chat for a month

"Oh Marinette!" The girl was tackled into a hug the moment she spotted her parents. Her mother reached her first, but then her father engulfed them both in his hold. "We thought something horrible had happened to you!"

Despite wanting to tell them about the eventful month she had immediately, she let her parents calm down first. "When we heard Nathaneal came back without you..." Sabine started. "We assumed the worst."

"I'm okay, Mama. I... I'm sorry I couldn't get home sooner."

"You're back now. That's all that matters."

Once the family hug ended, Marinette wiped her eyes to clear them of any tears there. "I think you owe us an explanation though, young lady."

"I-I know, but it's kind of a long story."

"Good. I wouldn't accept a short one."

"Mama, Papa," She turned her eyes away from them and clasped her hands behind her back. "Please don't think I've lost my mind. I swear everything I'm about to tell you is true."

"Of course, sweetie! Just tell us what happened."

"Well... When Tikki and I were on out way to Alya's, a few men robbed us."

She stopped when her mother gasped, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, Mama. They didn't hurt me. They were scared off before they could."

"How?"

"W-well..." She trailed off and rubbed her neck when she remembered how she and Chat met. Even then, he'd been her protector.

Her mother must've noticed, because she was humming mischievously. "Oooooh, was it a knight in shining armor, perhaps?"

"N-n-no! I-it's a bit more complicated than that." The girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair to calm herself. "I _guess_ you could say I had a savior. I mean, I think at the time he was just doing it for himself, but-" Marinette stopped herself when she thought back to those emerald orbs that had only stared at her with kindness. "He took care of me after I fainted."

"Oh! A gentleman?"

"Yes, but at first look, you wouldn't be able to tell. He's... he's not very popular around here."

"He's not a criminal, is he?"

"Um..." Marinette didn't know how to respond to that. _Was he?_ She wasn't sure. "Not exactly."

"Well, if he saved my baby girl, I suppose he can't be all that bad." Tom smiled, which Marinette returned. "Does this ex-criminal have a name?"

The girl hesitated. It would be a dead giveaway if she told them. But on the other hand, would it really that bad if they knew? Chat instilled fear just by having his name said. No doubt her parents would show that same fear when she told them that a dragon, of all things, was anywhere near her.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Adrien."

The fake name would only have to last long enough for her parents' minds to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to free Chat from his chains, but the dragon isn't so keen to get close to the large man with the glowing metal in his hands

"Calm down, Chat. We're helping you." Marinette tried to soothe him with the soft words, but the moment he saw the hot, orange pliers, he skittered back a few steps.

"Shh... shhh... It's okay." The princess kept her hands on his nose. "I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, right?" He whimpered and kept his wary eyes on the blacksmith. "Look at me, _Chaton_. He won't hurt you. I promise."

After a few moments of silence, Marinette nodded to the blacksmith. The man was nervous, as you could easily tell with his shaking hands. He approached the dragon's neck as cautiously as he could, being mindful to watch Marinette for any signs that he should stop. When the blacksmith reached the large metal chain, he started hacking away at it.

Chat immediately tensed at the first cut. The only reason he didn't turn and swat the man away was because the princess had thrown her entire body on his face. Before long, the last cut was made, and the chain fell to the ground.

The dragon was oblivious for a few seconds, remaining still and quiet.

"We're done, you big baby." He'd barely moved his neck when he suddenly froze. His pupils dilated as he reached up with single claw to try and itch at the chain, only to find it nonexistent. A sound between a croon and a battle cry came from him as he started bouncing around.

Marinette laughed at the ecstatic dragon. Despite being big, dark and ominous, he really was just a giant cat.

"We still have to get the ones on his ankles." The blacksmith told her.

She nodded and turned to get Chat's attention, but it seemed the man's voice reminded him who was responsible for taking the chin off, because he started butting his head against him. The poor man didn't know what to do when the dragon practically vibrated under his touch.

"Come on, Chat! You have to let him get the others off too!" The princess giggled at him. His only response was to run his tongue all the way up the blacksmith's face.

"S-Sorry!" She doubled over in laughter. "He's just _really_ thankful!"

The man wiped away the saliva around his eyes, and wrung his hands. "I would hope so. I can only imagine how much they must've hurt. Those things are going to leave some nasty scars regardless. They've probably been digging into his skin for months, if not years."

The knowledge wasn't new to Marinette, but being reminded of the dragon's history sent a jolt of sadness through her. At least _now_ , Chat would never have to worry about that pain ever again.


End file.
